Bunny
The Bunny is a Power Type character, that primarily utilizes sword type weapons. Job Tree Schoolgirl.gif|1st Job Schoolgirl|linktext=1st Job Schoolgirl Boxer.gif|2nd Job Boxer|linktext=2nd Job Boxer Champion.gif|3rd Job Champion|linktext=3rd Job Champion Duelist.gif|3rd Job Duelist|linktext=3rd Job Duelist Schoolgirl A cute and tomboyish schoolgirl, she was a member of her high school boxing club, and still wears a pair of regulation gloves here on the island. Reason for Coming to Caballa Island She is an all-around athlete who has never lost in any kind of athletic competition. While she was getting bored with her usual excellence in ordinary sports, she was offered a chance to save the boxing club of her school. She soon sets her goal of obtaining the Junior Championship. While training, she sees the one and only boxing glove made of mammoth leather in an auction and comes to Caballa Island to earn money to buy her treasure. 'Advancing to Boxer' Level Required: *Regular Level 60. TM Level 50. Items Required: * 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *Brave Bunny Badge (dropped by Kaboom in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4) Rewards: *Sign of Fighting Spirit *1,000,000 Base and 12,000,000 TM exp. 'First Job Skills' 'Appearance' Cute and boyish schoolgirl. She is a member of the boxing club and always wears a pair of boxing gloves along with her school uniform. 'Hair Colors' Schoolgirl Hair Colours. Hair Dye cost: 1000 cash points. Schoolgirl Premium Hair Colours. Hair Dye Cost:'1000 cash points Boxer Introduction Powerful 1 on 1 close combat skills are attained. Instead of focusing on attacking multiple opponents, Boxers are good at attacking a single enemy. 'Appearance 'Hair Colors' Both Basic and Premium hair dyes cost 1,000 myshop points. '2nd Job Skills' Advancing to Champion/Duelist Info provided at the third job advancements section. Level Required: *Base Level 130. TM Level 120. Items Required: *1 x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican in 2nd Closed Lot of Jade Steel) *3 x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *1 x Harkon (drilled from various maps or from Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel) *1 x Sacred Water (drilled in Swamp Fields) *3 x Brass (dropped by Brass Knight in Vamp Dungeon 3) *3 x Magnetite (dropped by Iron Knight in Vamp Dungeon 2 and 3) *3 x Magic Powder (dropped by Bone Magician in Vamp Dungeon 4 and 5) *3 x Glass Piece (dropped by Snowkid in Snow Field 1) *'Champion only:' 1 x Red Ruby (dropped by Monkya in Further Maze of Forest) *'Duelist only:' 1 x Special Jade (dropped by Mud Bigfoot in Swamp Field 6) *'Note:' All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. Rewards: *3 x Flower of Revival *1 x Light Compass *1 x Ruby Guardian (Champion) or Jade Guardian (Duelist) *26,992,280 Base and 700,997,250 TM Exp. (overall) Champion 'Skills' : :There are more skills planned for this class, however information about all new skills are unknown or unofficial and may be incorrect. 'Appearance' Hair Colors Duelist '3rd Job Skills' :To view all skills see Warrior Skills. :Note that the TM requirements are different from the Warrior, and are notated in parentheses. The Bunny is now able to learn the second job buffalo's skills, allowing the Bunny to have the ability to use multiple-target skills. Category:Characters Category:Bunny Category:Power Category:Schoolgirl Category:Boxer Category:Champion Category:1st Job Category:2nd Job Category:3rd Job Category:Duelist